The Flowers
by Mr.pikachulover
Summary: Ash sends misty wers while delivering mail how will she react to this and will his friends laugh (sinnoh group) let's find out now.(takes place after garatina and the sky warrior)


Hi everyone this is my new story called "The Flowers".So I was watching "garatina and the sky warrior" and I saw in the credits how ash brock and misty sent flowers to their parents and I thought [Ash that was your chance why didnt you give misty flowers,your so dense]then I started making this story up to see what would have happened now here I review and just enjoy the story thank you

sinceriously cris a fan of pokeshipping

Ash-16 (I know hes 10 in the movie)

brock-20

dawn-15

misty-16

setting-after garatina and the sky warrior when their delivering flowers.

"I go first Guys,then brock then lastly you ash"Dawn said going in line and holding a bouque of grasadeya(how do you spell that) gang decided to send these flowers to each of their parents to show their graditude to them(watch movie youll understand)

"fine,im okay with that"Ash said he was really releaved to hear that becuase what his friends didn't know he got extra flowers and was sending those to a very special friend that used to travel with was even writing a letter to her saying its for his mom.

Dawn and brock mailed their boquets to their parents and said they'll wait for him gave ash the perfect chance to mail his other boquet.

"hello their and where should I mail these two boquets"the man behind the counter said

"could you please send these to the ketchum residence in pallet town and those to Misty Waterflower gym leader of Cerulean City with this card"Ash said as he gave the man the card(tell you later what it says).

"no problem Mr... uhm"the man said wondering what his name is

"oh,sorry Ketchum, Ash Ketchum"ash answered

"okay we'll send them right away "the man said

"thank you good bye"ash said as he walked out of the post office to meet his friends

"come on guys lets just take the train to the next town"Dawn said

"okay lets go"brock said walking towatds the train

(inside the train)

Ash was deep in thought thinking what will misty say to his gift and will this effect their was so deep in thought that he couldnt hear his friends calling him

"ASH!"Dawn and brock yelled to get his attention

"huh what" he ash asked confused

"what are you thinking about thats distracting you"brock said concerened about his friend

"its nothing"Ash said

"are you sure"dawn asked

"yeah"Ash saidhe then leaned against the window and looked outside thinking again

brock and dawn looked at each other concerened about their friend

"what did you mail cause you were fine just before we went to the post office"dawn said

"nothing,just my boque for my mom I told you"ash said

brock just smiled (in a about to laugh sort of way) and said"does this have anything to do with misty"he then rolled on the ground laghing)

"shut up brock this has nothing to do with misty"ash said blushing

"but, your blushing"both brock and dawn said

"ash just fecided not to continue and just fall asleep ignoring his friends laughing.

(3 days later at the cerulean gym)

*knock*knock*knock

"misty heard the door knock and went to answer misty's sisters have returned and have been helping misty run the gym(even though misty still does most of the work)

"hello,oh do we have mail"misty said as she saw the delivery man

"yeah you do its a packege from "the man said as he gave misty the packege.

"oh thank you very much sir" she said

"just doing my job"he answered and then went back to his van and drove of.

Misty closed the door and went to open the was the most beutiful flowers misty had ever then saw a letter in side and opened it,it said "dear misty Im sending you these grasadiya flowers to show you my graditude for being a awsome see in sinnoh if you wanna show someone your garaditude, you send them these flowers since they look like shaymin the graditude also wanted to say if you would like to come join our journey in think about it and well be in our next town in a week we'll be staying in the pokemon center so we'll meet you there(if you want to come that is), love ash

Misty then smiled,shes loved ash since he beginning his then went upstairs and talked to her sisters about it next thing she new shes already getting ready so she got her normal clothing,got a gracadilla flower and put it in her hair and went to take a plane to sinnoh hoping ash was still at the pokemon got the flower and then thought [did he give the flower as just a gift or did it mean something else].she keot thinking until eventually she fell asleep dreaming of ash.

authors note-one question was that to review and please add more reviews to my pokemon truth or dares story i need truth or able(my friend) is out of the story and replaced with jeffery(my friend ashly's boyfriend) so dont dare able thank you.

sinceriously cris a fan of pokeshipping


End file.
